Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality en français!
by coolage
Summary: Je n'ai fait que traduire l'histoire qui existe en anglais et qui a été lue plus de 10 k . Donc je vais également traduire le résumé:Pétunia s'est mariée à un biochimiste et Harry a grandit en lisant de la science et de la science fiction. Puis est venue la lettre de Poudlard, et un monde de nouvelles possibilités intrigantes à exploiter. Et de nouveaux amis comme Hermione...


Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality…en français!

Chapitre 1: Un jour de très faible probabilité

Chaque centimètre carré du mur est couvert par une bibliothèque. Chaque bibliothèque a six étagères, allant presque jusqu'au plafond. Quelques étagères sont empilées à ras bord avec la reliure de ses livres indiquant : science, maths, histoire, et plein d'autres choses. D'autres étagères ont deux couches de livres de poche de science fiction, avec la couche du fond de livres calés dans des boîtes de vieux tissu ou sur des fils de laine, dans le but de voir la rangée du fond au dessus des livres devant. Et ce n'est toujours pas assez. Les livres inondent les tables et les sofas et forment des petites piles en dessous des fenêtres.

Ceci est la salle de séjour de la maison occupée par l'éminent Professeur Michael Verres-Evans, et sa femme, Mrs. Petunia Evans-Verres, et leur fils adoptif, Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres.

Une lettres est posée sur la table de la salle de séjour, et une enveloppe non timbrée de parchemin jauni, adressée à _Mr. H. Potter_ en encre vert-émeraude.

Le Professeur et sa femme se parlent abruptement l'un à l'autre, mais ils ne crient pas. Le Professeur considère que crier n'est pas civilisé.

« Tu rigoles, » dit Michael à Pétunia. Son ton indiquait qu'il était très inquiet qu'elle soit sérieuse.

« Ma sœur était une sorcière, » répéta Pétunia. Elle semblait effrayée mais restait campée sur ses positions. « Son mari était un sorcier. »

« C'est absurde ! » dit Michael de façon brusque.

« Ils étaient à notre mariage- ils nous avaient rendus visite pour Noël »

« Je leur avais dit que tu n'étais pas au courant, » souffla Pétunia. « Mais c'est vrai. J'ai vu des choses »

Le Professeur roula des yeux. « Ma chère, je comprends que tu ne sois pas familière avec la littérature sceptique. Tu ne peux pas réaliser à quel point il est facile pour un magicien entraîné de reproduire ce qui est apparemment impossible. Rappelle toi comment j'ai appris à Harry à tordre des cuillères ? Si ça paressait comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans tes pensées c'est ce que l'on appelle le cold reading (lecture à froid)-»

« Ils ne tordaient pas de cuillères-»

« Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors ? »

Pétunia mordit sa lèvre. « Je ne peux pas juste te le dire. Tu vas penser que je- elle ravala sa salive. « Ecoute. Michael. Je n'ai pas –toujours été comme ça » dit-elle en faisant des gestes désignant son corps, comme pour montrer sa souplesse. « C'est Lily qui a fait ça. Parce que je- parce que je l'ai suppliée. Pendant des années, je l'ai suppliée. Lily a _toujours _été plus belle que moi, et j'ai…été méchante avec elle, à cause de ça, et ensuite elle a eu la magie, peux-tu imaginer comment je me suis sentie ? Et je l'ai suppliée d'utiliser un peu de cette magie sur moi afin d'être jolie moi aussi, même si je ne pouvais pas avoir sa magie, au moins je pouvais être jolie. »

Des larmes se rassemblaient dans les yeux de Pétunia.

« Et Lily me le refusait, et inventait les excuses les plus ridicules, comme quoi ce serait la fin du monde si elle était gentille avec sa sœur, ou qu'un centaure lui avait dit de ne pas le faire-les trucs les plus ridicules, et je l'ai détestée pour ça. Et quand je venais juste d'être diplômée de l'université, je sortais avec ce garçon, Vernon Dursley, il était gros et c'était le seul garçon qui voulait bien me parler. Et il a dit qu'il voulait des enfants, et que son premier fils s'appellerait Dudley. Et j'ai pensé, quel genre de parent appelle son enfant Dudley Dursley ? C'était comme si j'avais vu toute ma vie future s'étirer devant moi, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Et j'ai écris à ma sœur et lui ai dit que si elle ne m'aidait pas je ferais mieux de juste-»

Pétunia s'arrêta.

« De toute façon, » dit Pétunia, d'une petite voix, « elle a abdiqué. Elle m'a dit que c'était dangereux, et j'ai dit que ça m'était désormais égal, et j'ai bu cette potion et j'ai été malade pendant des semaines, mais quand j'allais mieux ma peau s'est éclaircie et je me suis enfin rembourrée et…j'étais belle, les gens étaient gentils avec moi, »sa voix se cassa, « et après ça je ne pouvais plus détester ma sœur, surtout quand j'ai appris ce que sa magie lui a apportée à la fin »

« Ma chérie, » dit doucement Michael, « tu es tombée malade, tu as pris du poids en restant au lit, et ta peau s'est éclaircie toute seule. Ou le fait d'être malade t'a fait changer de régime »

« C'était une sorcière, » répéta Pétunia. « Je l'ai vu. »

« Pétunia, » dit Michael. L'ennui perçait dans sa voix. « Tu sais que ça ne peut être vrai. Dois-je vraiment expliquer _pourquoi_ ? »

Pétunia tordit ses mains. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. « Mon amour, je sais que je ne peux gagner les disputes contre toi, mais s'il te plaît, tu dois me croire sur ce point »

« Papa ! Maman ! »

Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Harry comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'il y avait une troisième personne dans la pièce.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. « Maman, tes parents ne pratiquaient pas la magie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » dit Pétunia, l'air déboussolé.

« Donc personne dans ta famille ne connaissait l'existence de la magie quand Lily a reçu sa lettre. Comment ont-ils été convaincus ? »

« Ah… » dit Pétunia. « Ils n'ont pas juste envoyé une lettre. Ils ont envoyé un professeur de Poudlard. Il »les yeux de Pétunia se tournèrent vers Michael. « Il nous a montrés quelques sorts. »

« Donc tu n'as pas à te battre à propos de ça, » dit Harry fermement. Espérant contre toute espérance que cette fois, seulement cette fois, ils l'écouteraient. « Si c'est vrai, on peut juste ramener un professeur de Poudlard et le voir nous montrer sa magie, et papa admettra que c'est vrai. Sinon, alors maman admettra que c'est faux. C'est pour cela qu'existe la méthode expérimentale, pour qu'on n'ait pas à résoudre de choses en disputant des arguments. »

Le Professeur se tourna et le regarda, dédaigneux comme à son habitude. « Oh, allez, Harry. Sérieusement, la magie ? Je pensais que tu saurais mieux que moi prendre ça sérieusement, fils, même si tu n'as que dix ans. La magie est juste la chose la moins scientifique qu'il y ait ! »

La bouche d'Harry se tordit amèrement. Il était bien traité, probablement mieux que la plupart des pères biologiques traitaient leurs propres enfants. Harry a été envoyé dans les meilleures écoles primaires- et quand ça ne marchait plus, il était fourni de précepteurs venant de l'infini réservoir d'étudiants affamés. Harry a toujours été encouragé à étudier tout ce qui attirait son attention, à acheter tous les livres de sa fantaisie, parrainé dans toutes les compétitions de maths et de sciences dans lesquelles il entrait. On lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait tant que c'était raisonnable, excepté, peut être, la moindre parcelle de respect. Un Docteur enseignant la biochimie à Oxford pourrait difficilement être attendu à écouter le conseil d'un petit garçon. Ecouter pour Montrer de l'Intérêt, bien sûr c'est ce qu'un Bon Parent ferait, et donc, si tu te considères toi-même comme un Bon Parent, tu le ferais. Mais prendre au sérieux un petit de dix ans ? A peine.

Quelques fois Harry voulait crier sur son père.

« Maman, » dit Harry. « Si tu veux gagner ce débat contre papa, regarde le chapitre deux du premier livre des Conférences de Feynman de physique (Feynman Lectures on physics). Il y a une citation à propos de comment les philosophes parlent d'un bon accord sur ce que la science nécessite absolument, et tout est faux, car la seule règle en sciences est que l'arbitre final est l'observation-tu dois juste regarder le monde et reporter ce que tu vois. Euuh…sur le dessus de ma tête je n'arrive pas à penser où trouver quelque chose sur comment c'est un idéal de science de conclure les choses par l'expérimentation au lieu du raisonnement (argumentation). »

Sa mère le regarda et sourit. « Merci, Harry. Mais »sa tête se releva pour fixer son mari. « Je ne veux pas gagner un débat contre ton père. Je veux que mon mari, écoute sa femme qui l'aime, et la croies juste cette fois »

Harry ferma ses yeux brièvement.

Sans espoir. Ses deux parents étaient juste sans espoir.

Maintenant ses parents étaient encore dans l'une de ces disputes argumentées, une où sa mère essayait de faire le père se sentir coupable, et son père essayait de faire la mère se sentir idiote.

« Je vais aller dans ma chambre, » annonça Harry. Sa voix tremblait un peu. S'il vous plaît essayez de ne pas trop vous battre à cause de ça, Maman, Papa, nous saurons bien assez vite comment ça finira, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry, » dit son père, et sa mère lui donna un baiser rassurant, et ensuite ils poursuivirent leur dispute pendant qu'Harry grimpait les marches jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et essaya de réfléchir.

Ce qui était amusant est, qu'il aurait du être d'accord avec son père. Personne n'avait jamais vu aucune preuve de magie existante, et d'après maman, il y avait un monde magique à part entière dehors. Comment pourrait-on garder quelque chose comme ça secret ? Par plus de magie ? Cela ressemblait plus à une sorte d'excuse suspecte.

Cela aurait dû être un cas propre pour maman de blaguer, mentir ou d'être insensée dans un ordre croissant d'horreur. Si maman avait envoyé la lettre elle-même, ça aurait expliqué comment il est arrivé dans la boîte aux lettres sans timbre. Une petite bizarrerie est de loin moins improbable comparé à un univers marchant réellement ainsi.

Sauf qu'une partie d'Harry était tout à fait convaincue que la magie était réelle, et l'a été depuis l'instant où il a vu la lettre putative du Collège de Poudlard de Sorcellerie.

Harry frotta son front, grimaçant. _Ne crois pas tout ce que tu penses_, c'est ce qu'un de ses livres disait.

Mais cette bizarre assurance…Harry se trouvait juste en attente de ça, oui, un professeur de Poudlard apparaîtrait et agiterait une baguette et la magie sortirait. L'étrange assurance ne faisait aucun effort pour se prémunir d'une falsification-ne faisait pas d'excuses en avance pour expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait pas de professeur, ou que le professeur ne serait capable que de tordre des cuillères.

_D'où viens-tu, étrange petite prédiction?_ Harry dirigea la pensée à son cerveau._ Pourquoi est-ce que je crois ce que je crois?_

D'habitude Harry était plutôt bon pour répondre à cette question, mais dans ce cas particulier, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son cerveau pensait.

Harry haussa mentalement les épaules. Une plaque métallique plane sur une porte permet de la pousser, et une poignée sur une porte permet de la tirer, et la chose à faire avec une hypothèse vérifiable est d'y aller et de la tester.

Il prit un morceau de papier ligné sur son bureau, et commença à écrire.

Chère Directrice Adjointe

Harry marqua une pause, réfléchissant; puis jeta le papier pour un autre, tapotant un autre millimètre de graphite de son crayon mécanique. Pour être appelé à une calligraphie soigneuse.

_Chère Directrice Adjointe Minerva McGonagall,_

_Ou quel qu'en soit le concerné:_

_J'ai récemment reçu votre lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard, adressée à Mr. H. Potter. Vous n'êtes peut être pas au courant que mes parents biologiques, James Potter and Lily Potter (formellement Lily Evans) sont morts. J'ai été adopté par la sœur de Lily, Pétunia Evans-Verres, et son mari, Michael Verres-Evans._

_Je suis très intéressé d'être accepté à Poudlard, à condition qu'un tel endroit existe. Seule ma mère Pétunia dit qu'elle sait pour la magie, et elle ne peut l'utiliser elle-même. Mon père est plus que sceptique. __Je suis moi-même incertain. __Je ne sais pas non plus où me procurer aucun des livres et équipements listés dans votre lettre d'admission._

_Ma mère a mentionné que vous aviez envoyé un représentatif de Poudlard à Lily Potter (alors Lily Evans) afin de prouver à sa famille que la magie était réelle, et, je présume, aider Lily à obtenir ses fournitures scolaires. Si vous pouviez faire la même chose pour ma famille ce serait extrêmement serviable._

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Verres._

Harry ajouta leur adresse actuelle, puis plia la lettre et la mis dans une enveloppe, qu'il adressa à Poudlard. Un examen plus approfondi le conduisit à prendre une bougie et à couler la cire sur le rabat de l'enveloppe, dans laquelle, utilisant la pointe d'un canif, il grava les initiales H.J.P.E.V. s'il devait s'abaisser à cette folie, il allait le faire avec style.

Ensuite il ouvrit sa porte et retourna en bas. Son père était assis dans la salle de séjour en train de lire un livre de mathématiques supérieures pour montrer à quel point il est intelligent et sa mère était dans la cuisine en train de préparer un des plats favoris du père pour montrer combien elle était aimante. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se parler du tout l'un à l'autre. Aussi effrayantes que soient les disputes, les _non-disputes_ étaient en quelque sorte pires.

"Maman," dit Harry dans le silence énervant, "Je vais tester l'hypothèse. Selon ta théorie, comment j'envoie un hibou à Poudlard?"

Sa mère se détourna du lavabo pour l'observer, paraissant choquée. "Je-je ne sais pas, je pense que tu doives juste emprunter un hibou magique."

Cela aurait sonné hautement suspect, _oh, donc il n'y a aucun moyen de vérifier ta théorie alors,_ mais la certitude particulière d'Harry semblait vouloir tenir le coup encore plus loin.

"Bon, la lettre est arrivée ici d'une façon ou d'une autre," dit Harry, "donc je vais simplement l'agiter autour dehors et appeler 'une lettre pour Poudlard!' et voir si un hibou le ramasse. Papa, veux-tu venir et regarder ?"

Son père secoua sa tête minutieusement et continua de lire. _Bien sûr,_ Harry se dit. La magie était quelque chose de disgracieux que à laquelle seuls les gens stupides croyaient; si son père allait jusqu'à tester l'hypothèse, ou seulement la regarder être testée, ça serait comme s'il s'associait à ça…

C'est seulement lorsqu'Harry ferma doucement la porte arrière, dans le fond du jardin, qu'il réalisa que s'il venait qu'un hibou descende et saisisse la lettre, il aura quelques problèmes pour en parler à son père.

_Mais - bon – ça ne peut pas vraiment arriver, n'est-ce pas? __Peu importe ce mon cerveau semble croire. Si un hibou vient vraiment ici eet prends cette enveloppe, je vais avoir des problèmes beaucoup plus importants que ce que pense papa._

Harry prit une inspiration profonde, et éleva l'enveloppe dans l'air.

Il déglutit.

Appeler Lettre pour Poudlard! Tout en tenant une envelope haut en l'air dans le milieu de ton propre fond de jardin était… assez embarassant en fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

_Non. Je suis mieux que papa. Je vais utiliser la méthode scientifique même si je me sens stupide. _

"Lettre -" dit Harry, mais c'est plus sorti comme un coassement chuchoté.

Harry s'arma de sa volonté, et cria dans le ciel vide, "Lettre pour Poudlard!" Je peux avoir un hibou ? »

"Harry?" demanda une voix de femme perplexe, une des voisins.

Harry baissa sa main comme si elle avait été en feu et la cacha derrière son dos comme si c'était l'argent de la drogue. Tout son visage était brûlant de honte.

Le visage d'une femme âgée apparut au dessus de la cloture des voisins, des cheveux gris grisonnant s'échappant de sa résille. Mrs. Figg, la babysitter occasionnelle. "Que fais-tu, Harry?"

"Rien," dit Harry d'une voix étranglée. "Juste – en train de tester une théorie très sotte »

"As-tu reçu ta lettre d'admission à Poudlard?"

Harry gela sur place_._

"Oui," dirent les lèvres d'Harry un moment plus tard. "J'ai eu une lettre de Poudlard. Ils disent qu'ils veulent mon hibou pour le 31 juillet, mais- »

"Mais tu n_'as_ pas de hibou. Pauvre chou! Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que quelqu'un a bien pu penser, t'envoyer juste une lettre standard."

Un bras ride s'étendit au-delà de la clôture, et ouvrit une main en attente. A peine à même en train de penser à ce moment là, Harry donna son enveloppe

"Laisse-moi faire, mon chéri," dit Mrs. Figg, "et en un tournemain ou deux j'aurai quelqu'un ici."

Et son visage disparut de la clôture.

Il y avait un long silence dans le jardin.

Puis la voix d'un garçon dit, calmement et doucement, « Quoi. »


End file.
